


and i'm still try'na figure out if it always, always, always has to hurt

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Guilt, M/M, Mental Non-con, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nothing is fine, Pining, Sean Diaz Has Powers, daniel (oc) is just daniel but not related to sean lmao, diazcest, if that makes sense, mind control powers and the moral dilemma of using them ft. sean diaz, omc/sean isn't said outright. mostly lightly implied but tagging it just in case, sean has his own male lisbeth, sean is an idiot and unfortunately he isn't fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: (Sean and Daniel as twins AU and Sean has powers AU smushed together)Sean keeps thinking about it. The party busts it open.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	and i'm still try'na figure out if it always, always, always has to hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962590) by [icantwriteyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo). 



Sean took a drag from the smoke. He stared at the sky. The words repeated themselves in his head. _You are special, Sean. You only have to use it._ He exhaled. What bullshit. He didn't have to listen. But there was something in the words, in the way he said it that made him listen. He breathed in. 

Sean blinked. 'Daniel's here?' Lyla asked.

Sean looked at her questioning. 'How did you know?' he asked. 

Lyla grinned. 'I don't! You get this expression on your face and that's how I know.' Sean shook his head and took another drag. 'So,' Lyla started, 'what's up with you two?'

'What?' Sean asked loudly. 

'You two have been acting weird around each other. What happened?' Lyla asked, expression worried.

Sean looked at her questioning. 'Things have been weird? I didn't notice.'

Lyla snorted. 'Really, Sean? You're dense! He acts differently around me too.'

'You mean he isn't as obvious with his crush?' Sean said. _That_ he did notice. Daniel had a crush on Lyla for two years now. What changed his mind? Sean opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. He turned his head. Coming towards the house was Daniel. Daniel caught sight of them and grinned. He jogged to them, hopping to a stop in front of them. Sean looked up at him. _You are hungry. I could see in your eyes. For what, I think even you don't know._

'Hi, Lyla!' Daniel said loudly. Sean smiled. 

'Hi, Daniel,' Lyla replied cheerfully. 

Daniel was talking and Sean looked at him. _You can have more._ The blond dye looked good on him. Especially with the sky behind him. The hair falling into his eyes, the way his lips curled around the words and the light against his cheek. _You can_ get _more._

Lyla gently elbowed him. Sean blinked. 'Sorry, can you say that again? Your mouth was moving but I couldn’t hear anything,' he said. Lyla giggled. Sean's smile widened. Sean took a drag. The smoke's tip brightened. He exhaled, eyelashes fluttering and the smoke curling around his face. Daniel was looking at him. Sean raised his eyebrows at him. 

Daniel held out a hand. 'Gimme,' he said. 

'Nuh-uh, dude, there's still some left. You can get one yourself,' Sean replied. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'I don't want another one. I want _yours_ ,' he said haughtily. Sean shook his head. Daniel stepped forward. His hand was outstretched. Sean moved the smoke away. Daniel followed, trying to take from his hand. Sean leaned back. Sean met Daniel's eyes. _You are special, Sean. You only have to use it._ He breathed in. He could do it. He could. 

Sean held out the smoke. Daniel plucked it from his hand then flopped down between Lyla and Sean. 'Oh, dude!' Sean exclaimed. Lyla laughed. Daniel just smirked. He inhaled, the smoke's tip burning away. 

'What else do we need?' Lyla asked. Sean leaned back to look at her. Lyla looked at her bag and opened it. She looked through it. 'Eric said his parents don't leave shit at the cabin so.' She pulled out a marker and reached over Daniel to take Sean's hand. Daniel looked down at Lyla's hand curled around Sean's wrist.

'Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!' Daniel said. 

'Better make an Official Party List,' Lyla finished. Sean moved at his hand. 'Don't move!' Lyla said, 'you're my human post-it note.' She lowered the marker. Sean leaned closer against Daniel. Their shoulders touched. 'Money for supplies, munchies, chips n' dip, soda et cetera.'

'This better wash off!' Sean said. Lyla wasn't listening. Of course. 

'And we must not forget: _ze booze!!!_ '

'I could get one from Dad, if he's got one,' Daniel suggested. Lyla smiled at him. She let go. Sean looked at his palm. 

'You could have just sent a text,' he muttered. Lyla hummed. Her hand shot out to take Sean's hand again. 

'Blankets!' She said excitedly, 'it's gonna get sooo chilly tonight! You and Jenn need something to snuggle under.' Sean looked away unimpressed. 'One last thing,' she murmured, 'c-o-n-d-o-' Daniel pulled Sean's hand away. 

'You're out of room, punk!' Sean said. He looked at his hand. 'Is this how you see a penis?' he asked amused, 'Damn, maybe you should see one for real.' 

Daniel groaned loudly. 'Nooo _o_ ,' he whined. 'I don't wanna hear this! No! No! No!' Lyla and Sean laughed. 

'My chance of scoring tonight are probably ten times yours!' Lyla replied. 

'Why are we still talking about this?!' Daniel said loudly. Sean giggled. 

'It’s getting way late and I gotta pick out my outfit for tonight,' Lyla declared and stood up. Sean picked up his bad, standing up too. 'Skype me later!' She hiked her bag higher up her shoulder and stepped towards Sean, arms out. 'Hugs!' She hugged Sean and Sean hugged back. Lyla turned to Daniel. They high-fived. Lyla walked away, Sean and Daniel watching her go. 

Sean turned to the door. 'Wait,' Daniel said. Sean looked down at him. Daniel held out his hand. Sean looked at it confused. 'Your hand,' Daniel said. Sean laid his hand on Daniel's but Daniel moved his hand to curl around his wrist. His thumb stroked Sean's pulse. Sean swallowed. It tingled. 

'Can I have my hand back, dude?' he managed to say. Daniel blinked. He let go. He hopped to his feet. 

'Is it true? Is it true about you and Jenn?' Daniel asked. Sean stopped. There was an emotion in Daniel's eyes that Sean hadn't seen before.

'No, it isn't. I had a crush on her before but I don't anymore,' Sean answered. That was true but it slipped out of his mouth pretty easily. Why was that? The emotion passed and Daniel looked relieved. What did he feel relieved for? Sean didn't get it. One of the unexplainable things about Daniel he guessed. 

'Good, she's too cool for you anyway,' Daniel declared. Sean rolled his eyes.

'Come on, we gotta prepare too,' Sean said. Daniel grinned and walked forward, snatching Sean's beanie from his head. 

'Hey!' Sean protested. Daniel just grinned and put it on. He opened the door and quickly closed it on Sean's face. 'Asshole!' Sean shouted. Daniel's laugh was his answer. Sean shook his head and went in.

He went down to the storage room and took a blanket, tucking it under his arm. He went into the garage. Dad was over the open hood, still working. 'By the way,' Sean started. 

Dad snorted. 'This about the money for the party tonight?' he asked. 'No bullshit,' he said gently, 'are you gonna buy alcohol? Weed?'

Sean frowned and scratched his temple. 'Yeah, probably,' he admitted. 'But nobodies driving, I promise,' he said seriously. 

Dad nodded. 'Good. You, Daniel and Lyla better not get in a car with somebody who can't walk straight.' He pulled out his wallet and took out money. He handed it over. Sean took it. His eyes widened.

'Forty? Really?' he asked incredulous. 

Dad shrugged. 'Why not,' he said simply. 'I appreciate that you didn't lie to me.' 

'Thanks, dad,' Sean said softly. He put the money in his pocket. 

'Just be careful. That's all I'm asking for,' Dad said gently. 

'I understand and I promise I'll try to be,' Sean said softly. 

Dad nodded. 'Get outta here before I change my mind about the cash.' Dad hugged him and Sean smiled. He went upstairs. He checked the cupboards and took a bag of candy, crackers and bags of chips. He checked the fridge. The six-pack was gone but there was still soda. He took it and went to his room. He set his bag and the stuff on the table. He could ask Daniel to give his beanie back. Nah, Daniel won't do it even after he asks. Daniel stole his stuff all the time. Didn't even let him finish the smoke. 

He opened his bag and got to putting the stuff in. He couldn't just put the blanket next to the soda, it would get wet. Sean looked around his room for a barrier. He found some bond papers and a paper bag. He wrapped the bond papers around the blanket and put it in the paper bag. He put the package inside his bag carefully. His door opened. 

'Get out of my room,' Sean said automatically. 

'No,' Daniel replied cheerfully. He set the beer six-pack on the table. 'Put this one in there too.' Sean looked at him. Daniel had changed into a red shirt and a tawny jacket. He looked good. Daniel was smiling. Sean rolled his eyes and reached for it. He put in his bag and the soda went in on top of it and the bags of food on next to them. He looked up. Daniel wasn't be the table. Sean looked at the bed. Daniel was sprawled on top of it. 

'Get out of my room,' Sean repeated. 

'No.' Daniel rolled to his side to look up at him. 'I missed this place,' he said quietly. Sean raised his eyebrows. Daniel was the one that wanted separate rooms. The decision still stung even now. He turned back to table to charge his phone. He stepped forward and Daniel perked up. Sean went to his bean bag, flopping down on it. He closed tilted his head back, eyes closing. There was a sound of rustling cloth then footsteps. Something was touching his throat. 

Sean opened his eyes. Daniel was looking down at him, fingertips at his throat. His eyes were dark and fathomless. 'Come to bed,' Daniel said softly. Sean swallowed. _You think you aren't because you have been taught to be content with what you're given._

'Okay,' Sean said quietly. He stood up and took off his hoodie, letting it fall. He stumbled to the bed. He fell on it, Daniel following him. Daniel wrapped his arm around Sean's waist and pulled him closer till they were forehead to forehead. Sean looked into Daniel's eyes. _You are special, Sean. You only have to use it. Get what you want._ He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he dozed off with a whispered _I love you_ in his ears. 

He was here. He spoke gently, had such kind eyes. It's alright to want things, Sean, and it's alright to take them is what he had said. He was here and he would help him. He knew what was happening. He _understood._ He had held his hand. Come find me, he had said. If you have questions, call me. If you need help, come find me. Sean opened his eyes. His name was Daniel too. Just his luck. Sean blinked. There was no light. It was night already? He craned his up. Daniel had sat up and was looking at his phone, it's light on his face. 

'What time is it?' Sean mumbled. 

'Almost eight,' Daniel answered. 

Sean buried his face in the sheets. 'Why didn't you wake me up?' 

'You looked comfy, I didn't want to wake you,' Daniel said. 

Sean sat up. 'Come on, we gotta move. We're gonna be late.' 

Daniel looked up from his phone. He put his knuckles on Sean's cheek. 'We don't have to,' he said softly. 

'We already got our stuff, man,' Sean said. 

'We can just put them back,' Daniel said simply. 

'Nah, still going.' Sean raised his arms, stretching. 

'Eager to score?' Daniel said. He sound angry. Sean stopped. 

Sean looked at Daniel confused. 'No, it's a party, it's fun,' he said slowly. 'If you don't want to go then you don't have to.' 

'No, I'm going. You're not going anywhere without me,' Daniel said quietly. Sean shrugged. He slid off the bed then emptied his pockets. After he was done, he took off his clothes. He switched on the light, wincing, then went to the closet. 

He took out a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He put them on, hopping into the pants, pulling the shirt down and pushing up the sleeves to his elbows. He unplugged his phone and stored away the charger into his bag. He put his wallet and phone into his pocket. Daniel's eyes were on him the whole time. Sean turned to meet his gaze. _You only have to use it. Get what you want._ Daniel stood up and went to him. Sean reached for the bag but Daniel picked it up. Sean looked at him. Daniel walked out the door without a word. Sean shrugged and followed him. 

He went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he turned around, Daniel was at the doorway. Sean had thought he was by the door already. They went to the front door. Dad grinned at them from the counter. 'Finally awake, sleepy head?'

'Only because I woke up myself,' Sean said. Dad's grin widened. 

Dad came out of the counter and went to the door. 'Come on, then,' he said loudly. Twentwent out and to the car, Dad locking the door. Dad went to the car and the doors clicked unlocked. Sean and Daniel got in, Daniel putting the bag next to him. Dad got into the driver seat. The car drove away. 

Daniel turned to Sean. He raised his hand and ran it through Sean's hair. Sean leaned into it. 'What's up?' Sean asked. 

'Do I need a reason?' Daniel shot back quietly. 

'Usually,' Sean answered. Daniel scowled. 'But this is good,' Sean said quickly, 'this is nice.' Daniel smiled, small and soft. Sean smiled back. 

'We're here!' Dad announced. Sean blinked and looked out the door. That was Eric's cabin! From the people around it, the party already started. Sean shook his head. He looked at Dad. Dad had turned around to look at them. There was something considering in his gaze. 

'You two be careful, okay?' Dad said gently. 

'We will,' Sean and Daniel answered at the same time. Dad shook his head and they got out. Daniel grabbed Sean's hand. Sean didn't shake it off. They watched Dad drive away. Daniel pulled the backpack's strap higher up his shoulder then they turned to Eric's cabin. They walked to it. 

Sean knocked on the door and it opened. Eric's grin greeted them. 'Sean!' he said excitedly. He raised his hand and Sean high-fived him. 'I thought you wouldn't come!'

'At least I was fashionably late,' Sean admitted. Eric laughed. He opened the door wider and they went in. The sound of music and people talking washed over them. Sean turned to Daniel, stepping closer. Daniel leaned in. 'Let's go find Lyla,' Sean said. Daniel nodded. They went around the cabin to look for Lyla, still holding hands. They found her standing behind the cabin.

Lyla caught sight of him. She jumped to her feet. 'Sean Diaz!' she said outraged, 'you are late.' She hugged him then high-fived Daniel. 'I was all alone out here!' 

'What? Don't tell me you need me to score,' Sean said playfully. 

'I can score without you!' Lyla said. Sean smiled. 'Do you want some pizza? I'm kinda hungry.'

Sean grinned. 'Me too.' Lyla nodded and walked away. 

'Don't forget our order!' Sean shouted at her back. 

'I won't!' Lyla answered. Sean looked around. Daniel had let go of his hand and was opening the bag. He reached into it. Sean quickly took the bag from him. Daniel took out a paper bag then took out the blanket from it. He set it down then sat down. He looked up at Sean expectantly. Sean sat down next to him, putting the bag down and taking the drinks and food out. 

Daniel took out a beer from the six pack, opening it. He gulped it down. Sean shook his head. 'Slow down, dude, we still got the rest of the night left.' Daniel held out the can. Sean shook his head. He took out a soda from the four-pack and opened it. He took a sip. Lukewarm. Gross. The soda fizzled on his tongue and up his nose. Sean sniffed. Daniel snorted. 

'Sean?' Jenn asked. Sean turned around. He brightened.

'Jenn! What's up!' Sean said excitedly. 

'Can I sit down?' Jenn asked. Daniel grunted quietly. He looked annoyed. Sean shook his head and patted the spot next to him. 'Where's Lyla?'

'She went to order pizza and I guess she's waiting for it,' Sean answered. Lyla nodded and they started talking. 

'I'm gonna walk around,' Daniel announced. Sean nodded and didn't look at him as he stood up. Daniel walked away. Sean and Jenn continued talking but Sean stopped mid-sentence a few minutes later. Lyla had come back and flopped down to sit next to him. 

'Hey, Sean?' Lyla asked. 

Sean sipped his soda and looked at her. 'Yeah?' he said. 

'Daniel's getting into a fight,' Lyla said. Sean sighed, closing his eyes. 

'I'll go get him,' he muttered, 'where is he?' 

Lyla pointed left. 'He's by the side of the house. I think he was by the trees?'

'Thanks,' Sean said. He stood up and walked to the direction Lyla pointed at soda can still in his hand. He could see a guy and Daniel's jacket. He got nearer and Daniel looked annoyed. The guy was shouting and walking quickly towards him. Sean got into a jog and grabbed the guy's shoulder. The guy quickly spun to face him. He looked furious. Sean stiffened. He breathed in. He looked into the guy's eyes. 'Leave him alone,' he said harshly. The guy's eyes dilated then went back to normal. The guy walked away. Sean's shoulders sagged. 

'Finished flirting with her?' Daniel shouted. 

Sean looked at him confused. 'What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting! I was just talking to her. And dude, I just saved you. Some gratefulness would be nice.' Daniel scowled. Sean sipped his soda. It had gone stale, the sweetness almost unbearable. Sean took another sip. He shivered. It was kinda cold now. He pulled his sleeves down. 

Daniel was still looking at him. His scowl had changed into a frown. He walked to Sean. He took off his jacket and held it out. Sean looked at it. 'You're cold,' Daniel muttered. 

'You're the one wearing a t-shirt. Pretty sure you need it more,' Sean said. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. He stepped closer. 'Just take it,' he muttered. Sean shook his head. Daniel scowled. 'Take it, Sean,' he demanded. Sean rolled his eyes and took it. He put it around his shoulders. 

'Happy?' Sean asked amused. 

'Yeah,' Daniel said softly. He looked away. 'Thanks,' he muttered, 'for helping me back there.'

'You're welcome,' Sean said graciously. 'Anything for my _hermanito_!' he said with a smirk. Daniel groaned. Sean's smirk widened. 

'You're only seven minutes older than me, dickhead,' Daniel said. Sean laughed. The edges of Daniel's lips twitched. 

'Why was he angry at you anyway?' 

Daniel shrugged. 'Got into a fight with one of his friends and he wanted revenge or something like that.'

Sean looked at him incredulously. '"Something like that"?'

'That's how it goes usually,' Daniel replied easily. 

Sean shook his head. He looked at the house. 'We should go back,' he said. 

'Do we have to?' Daniel whined. 'We can just stay here.' 

'Are you still angry about me talking to Jenn?' Sean asked. Daniel huffed. Sean rolled his eyes. 'She's just a friend dude.'

'Then we don't have to go back yet then,' Daniel said stubbornly. 

'She's my friend, I'm not allowed to talk to her?' Sean asked. Daniel looked away. 'I'm not allowed to talk to her?! Are you serious, dude?!' Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets. Sean shook his head. 'You're unbelievable.' He shrugged off Daniel's coat and held it out. Daniel's head snapped towards him. 'It's not that cold,' he lied, 'you can have it back.' Daniel looked angry. Sean kept his gaze. 

Daniel snatched his jacket from Sean's hand. 'Don't say that,' he snapped. He shook it out then laid it around Sean's shoulders. 'Don't give it back. Now or ever.' He said quietly. His gaze was bright with intent. Sean swallowed. _You think you aren't hungry because you have been taught to be content with what you're given. But you don't have to be._ Sean looked away. 

'Come on. Lyla's gonna hog all the beer and weed,' he muttered. He took a step forward but stopped. Daniel had grabbed his hand, had curled his hand around his wrist gently. Sean looked down at the ground. Don't. **Don't.** Sean turned his wrist to slid Daniel's hand down. He slipped his hand into Daniel's. Sean smiled. He started walking, Daniel following. 

They neared Lyla and Lyla looked at them. Her expression changed. There was something considering in her gaze. Daniel gave Sean's hand a squeeze. Sean smiled brightly and Lyla smiled back. Sean sat down next to her, Daniel sitting down beside him. There were pizza boxes around them. 

'Please tell me I can have pizza,' Daniel pleaded. 

Lyla gestured to a box with a flourish. 'Bon appetite!' Daniel grinned and reached for a slice. He shoved it into his mouth. Sean made a face. Jenn giggled and Sean turned to her with a smile. Her, Lyla and Sean ate and talked about whatever while Daniel got grumpier and grumpier. But Daniel didn't say anything. Just took out another can of beer and drank and ate.

Jenn caught sight of someone and looked at their direction. 'Sorry, but I gotta go?' she said hopefully. 

'Sure,' Sean answered, he looked at Lyla, 'can she have slice to go?' Lyla nodded and held out tissues. 

Jenn giggled. 'Thanks, Sean, you're so sweet.' She took the tissues then put a slice on them. She stood up and went to the person. Sean squinted. 

'Is that Derek?' he whispered. 

'She's too cool for him,' Lyla declared. 

Daniel snorted. 'He's still cooler than Sean.'

'Hey!' Sean protested. He turned to Daniel, elbowing him. Daniel snickered. 

Lyle shook her head. She looked around. 'I'm gonna put this shit in the trash,' she said loudly. Sean blinked and looked at her. Two pizza boxes were empty. Lyla picked it up. Sean held up his soda can and she took it. She stood up and walked away. 

Sean felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked down. Daniel's arm was around him. He looked at Daniel. Sean breathed in sharply. Their faces were so close, the tips of their noses almost touched. 

'I thought Jenn would never leave,' Daniel muttered. 

Sean looked into Daniel's eyes. He wet his lips. Daniel's eyes followed the motion of his tongue. 'I-' Sean whispered. Daniel tilted his head. 'I love you,' Sean blurted out. Fuck! Why did he say that?! 

'I love you too,' Daniel answered. 

Sean shut his eyes. 'I know, but-' he opened his eyes, 'I don't mean it that way.' Daniel looked confused. 'I love you,' Sean repeated. _Listen to me, Sean, you don't have to be content with what you have. You can have more. You can get more. You are special, Sean. You only have to use it._ He breathed in. He looked into Daniel's eyes. 'Kiss me,' he said. Daniel's eyes dilated then went back to normal. 

He leaned in to brush his lips against Sean's. Sean breathed in sharply, almost sobbing. He felt light-headed. The _rush_. He raised his hand to lay it on Daniel's cheek. Daniel's skin felt cold under his touch. Sean moved his away as if burnt. He breathed in. It was a sob. He gently pushed Daniel away. 

'What?' Daniel mumbled. 

'I'm sorry,' Sean said quickly. 'I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,' he said tearfully. His breath hitched but he didn't cry. 'I'm sorry for doing it again but I have to.'

'Sean,' Daniel said gently. He hands came up to cradle Sean's face, thumbs stroking Sean's cheeks. 'Sean, what's going on?' he asked softly. 

Sean looked at him helplessly. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. He looked into Daniel's eyes. 'Forget about this,' he pleaded. 

'Forget about what?' Daniel asked. 

'Please don't make me say it,' Sean pleaded, 'please don't.'

'I'm sorry, Sean, for whatever that I said or did,' Daniel said desperately. 

'Don't!' Sean loudly. 'Don't,' he repeated, gentler. 'You didn't do anything wrong. This is my fault.' He breathed in. He looked into Daniel's eyes. 'Forget the kiss,' he said as calmly as he could. Daniel's pupils dilated then went back to normal. 

'What did you just say?' Daniel said quietly. 

'I-' Sean swallowed. 'I love him,' he said quietly. 

'What?' Daniel said. There was an emotion in Daniel's eyes that Sean hadn't seen before. 

'I love him,' Sean repeated, voice as even as he could make it.

The emotion passed and Daniel looked angry. 'What?' Daniel asked louder. He was almost incandescent with rage. 'Who?' he demanded. 

'I can't tell you,' Sean said. He quickly stood. Daniel's jacket slipped off his shoulders. 'I can't stay here. I have to go.'

Daniel looked up at him with wide eyes. 'What?' 

'I have to go. I can't stay here. I'm sorry.' Sean ran. He could hear Daniel yelling his name but he didn't stop. He ran, the night blurring around him. 

_Hello, Sean. You don't have to keep this but if you do… Please hear me out. It's weird for me to say, I know, but I know what you are. You are hungry. I could see in your eyes. For what, I think even you don't know. You think you aren't hungry because you have been taught to be content with what you're given. But you don't have to be. Listen to me, Sean, you don't have to be content with what you have. You can have more. You can get more. You are special, Sean. You only have to use it. Get what you want. If you’re smart, nothing can stop you and no one can stop you. You are special, Sean. Get what you want. It’s what you deserve._

Come find me, he had said. If you have questions, call me. If you need help, come find me. Sean stopped. He fell to his knees, trying to regain his breath. Sean reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He held it with shaking hands. He scrolled through his contacts and when he found out, he pressed it. He brought the phone to his ear. 

There was a beeping. Then a click. _'Hello?'_ a man said. 

Sean gasped. 'Come get me,' he whimpered.

 _'Sean?'_ Daniel asked. 

'Yes,' Sean sobbed. 

'Okay,' Daniel said gently, 'okay. I will. Where are you? I'll send someone to get you, okay?'

'No,' Sean shouted, ' _you_ come get me!'

'I can't,' Daniel said, voice still gentle, 'I can't. But I'll send someone to get you and they'll bring you to me, okay?'

'Please come get me. Please, please, please, _please_. I don't want to be here anymore. _I don't wanna have this anymore_ ,' Sean cried. Daniel shushed him. 

'It's okay, Sean, it's okay,' Daniel said, 'I'll see you, okay? I'll see you.' Sean nodded. 'Where are you?' Daniel asked. Sean swallowed. He told him where he was. He sat on the grass and waited.


End file.
